


White Love

by TabisMouse (Mousieta)



Category: Big Bang (Band), EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cruise Ship, Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2020-04-08 02:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19098148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousieta/pseuds/TabisMouse
Summary: Chanyeol goes down down, baby. And he's good at it.





	White Love

**Author's Note:**

> This work was part of a larger one but has now been orphaned. It has been reposted unedited from its original state to archive it for the fandom.

Chanyeol walked the length of the ship, seemingly just taking an evening stroll, body loose and casual, pace easy and meandering. In reality he was planning, reviewing the running ships roster and mentally tally in his mind.

He passed Baekhyun and nodded. _Been there, done that_ , he thought, ticking the mental box by Baekhyun’s name. Baekhyun had been particularly delicious, cock long and slender, much like his lean body. And he had tried so hard not to moan, but Chanyeol had eventually gotten the better of him.

A few minutes later, he passed Jiyong and Seunghyun, shooting one another heat-laced looks as they speed walked to the closest stairway to below-deck. _Definitely did that_ , he thought to himself with pleasure. That had been a truly amazing night. Those two knew how to have a good time.

He embraced the memory of Jiyong’s and Seunghyun’s cocks, heads pressed together, each gleaming with a mess of come and spit as they took turns trying to claim his mouth.

Chanyeol stepped to the rail of the ship, eyes not seeing the setting sun over the vast expanse of ocean as he attempted to curb his arousal. The familiar pressure against his cock worked it’s magic. He shifted, feeling the press of Sir’s cage binding him. Trapped, he could only revel in mental arousal.

He pressed his head down to the rail, cool steel chilling his overheated skin. Breathing, he rode out the lust and resulting pain of his cock-cage until it passed. God, he needed another cock, and soon, or pussy, that would be good, too.

Standing, he resumed his walk and his eyes settled on Seungri, strutting shirtless across to the pool. There was something different about Seungri now - after Jiyong and Seunghyun. Oh, he’d heard about that debacle, in glorious, minute detail. Jiyong had a cheap mouth. Two beers had been all it took.

He’d never bothered before, Seungri constantly protested his straightness but maybe now-

Maybe now that Seungri’s figurative cherry had been popped he’d be a little more open to it. Chanyeol thought it wouldn’t hurt to try his luck anyway. And if he did fail, well the resulting punishment from Sir would be that much more delicious. Sir didn’t like his boy to fail. But they both enjoyed the results of it.

Chanyeol waited as Seungri stopped to talk two lovely ladies in tiny bikini’s. Their suits were soaking wet and Chanyeol’s mouth went dry at just how little was left to his imagination. He focused on the one he knew, Sandara. He could see the outline of full lips below the wet, clinging fabric and his cock gave a rather hard throb at the thought being between the pretty girl’s thighs. Chanyeol’s eyes trailed up her body, landing on her face and he inhaled sharply.

Maybe he’d try his luck with Sandara soon, if she looked that amazing dripping wet from a chlorinated pool. Chanyeol forced himself to not stare creepily, directing his gaze back to Seungri who noticed him a few moments later. Chanyeol waved and Seungri gave a casual headnod back at him. They weren’t close by any means, which may make this seduction a little harder than some, but Chanyeol knew Seungri had a weakness for soju bombs and he wasn’t above using a little liquid persuasion.

Chanyeol made his way over to the small group with Seungri, nodding at the lifeguard on duty as he slipped past him. “Hey man, ladies,” Chanyeol said in what he hoped was a casual way.

“Sup bro!!!!” Seungri said with his usual enthusiasm. Chanyeol gulped, _hopefully your dick soon,_ he thought. “Not much, just looking for someone to get a drink with on this lovely evening."

“You game, ladies?” Seungri asked.

Sandara giggled, and the girl next to her, Bom, if Chanyeol recalled correctly, smiled up at him from under huge sunglasses. “No thank you, Chanyeollie, but maybe another night. Both of us are on tonight.”

Seungri whined, and wow, was that unbecoming of a man his age but Chanyeol found it strangely endearing. He was also imagining that that was how Seungri would sound with his cock in Chanyeol’s mouth.

Seungri turned to Chanyeol, “I’m off tonight, whatcha say, bro? Couple drinks?”

Chanyeol grinned and fist pumped. Seungri smiled and fist pumped back. Chanyeol pushed into the bump and caught Seungri’s eye to give him a wink. Chanyeol let his grin slip towards lecherous and Seungri’s eyes widened.

“I’ll buy first round,” Chanyeol said, throwing an arm around Seungri’s shoulder and steering him to the bar the crew favored.

Jiwoo was bartending. _Screamer until they come in silence_ , Chanyeol remembered, as he nodded and took a stool at the bar.

Jiwoo wiped the bar as Seungri took the seat beside Chanyeol. “Usual?” she asked. “For both?”

They nodded in unison and watched as she worked. “Hey,” Seungri said, voice flirty, “I thought you worked the day shift.”

“Covering,” she said, voice almost curt. She gave them their drinks then turned to the tipping customers.

Chanyeol laid a hand on Seungri’s shoulder in commiseration. Seungri started but didn’t pull away. That was trick number one up Chanyeol’s sleeve. Little touches, each a little longer than the last, first at the shoulder, then arm, then pressing knees together, a tap to thigh.

He had his technique perfected. A little wave to Jiwoo ensured that the drinks kept coming. Two turned to three then four. Another wave, and Jiwoo held off a bit. Chanyeol watched Seungri, noting his intoxication. He needed uninhibited but able to consent.

Seungri for his part seemed to ease into the playful banter. Trading sexcapace storys was always a good idea. Chanyeol made a point to go with only hetero encounters.

“So,” Seungri said, shortly after the fourth shot. “You only go down on women?” His eyes were intense and Chanyeol mentally fist pumped in victory. He knew that his reputation was well known. There was no way Seungri didn’t know the answer to that.

Placing a hand, full palm extended, on Seungri’s thighs, he let his fingers trail the inner seam of Seungri’s jeans. “I like to share the favors equally,” Chanyeol whispered in Seungri’s ear.

Seungri leaned into him. “I hear,” he gulped. “I hear guys are better at it - you know,”  

Chanyeol laughed to himself, this was too easy. He would have to thank Jiyong and Seunghyun later. Maybe with a couple more blow jobs.

Chanyeol’s hand slipped higher, cupping Seungri briefly before sliding back to somewhere less obscene. “Why don’t you find out?” Chanyeol said, pulling out his best bedroom voice, the one that made panties drop and dicks jump. He’d practiced it especially for situations like this, with a loud bar and throbbing bass.

Seungri’s breath hitched as Chanyeol's hand slipped back towards his crotch again. He caught Chanyeol’s hand and watched him for a moment with wide eyes and blown pupils. Then, Seungri grinned, his smile a little blurry at the corners. “My place or yours?”

“Mmm,” Chanyeol hummed, leaning inappropriately close to Seungri’s ear and letting his lips just barely brush the skin there. “How about yours? My roommate gets mad if I bring back anyone this late.”

Seungri nodded once, and pulled Chanyeol up by the hand, nodding at Jiwoo as they exited the bar hand in hand. Seungri dropped Chanyeol’s hand as they made their way down the corridor. Chanyeol had to duck as they passed through the bulkheads to the crew quarters. He was distracted though, and nearly beamed his head on one, yelping as he ducked at the last second. Seungri turned to watch him in concern and Chanyeol’s near death experience was forgotten as he took in Seungri’s groin in the dim hallway light. His cock was already semi hard against the tight black fabric, tight enough that that even in black jeans, it was fully visible.

"You okay, Yeol?" Seungri asked, somewhat breathlessly. 

Chanyeol leered back at Seungri, “I’ll be better once I get a taste of that.”

\---------

Seungri practically sprinted down the hallway then, and Chanyeol laughed. The other man was probably about as thirsty for this as Chanyeol. He’d have to ask permission to let Seungri fuck him sometime, because, wow, his cock wasn’t even fully hard and Chanyeol wanted it in his throat.

Chanyeol’s own cock gave another pathetic jerk inside his cockcage and he moaned as he stumbled behind Seungri the last few feet to his dorm.

Seungri popped the door open and led Chanyeol in. They stood awkwardly for a moment in the entryway, Seungri scratching the back of his head and staring at the ground. Rolling his eyes, Chanyeol took the plunge, pushing himself against Seungri, taking his lips and grabbing fistfulls of his shirt.

Seungri was a good kisser, Chanyeol noted. A little tentative but that was to be expected. He guided Seungri back to the bed until his calves bumped into the frame. Seungri broke off the kiss to look around. With a smirk, Chanyeol gave him a push, setting his ass down on the mattress. “I-” Seungri started, awkward.

Chanyeol shushed him. “I know what I’m doing,” he said as he fell to his knees. He loved the press of his knees on the carpet, the sight of thighs spread under his hands, an inviting V pointing right to a bulging cock. Chanyeol licked his lips. Seungri looked large enough to satisfy and more.

Seungri leaned back on his elbows, eyes fixed on Chanyeol’s hands as he slid his hands up towards Seungri’s belt. He made quick work of it twisting at the clasp and whipping it through the loops of Seungri’s jeans. He chuckled as he leaned forward to tongue at the brass button holding the fly together.

Seungri’s stomach heaved, light patch of happy trail tickling Chanyeol’s nose. Slowly he dragged his hands up to cup the growing bulge of Seungri’s cock. He hummed appreciatively and moved his tongue up to lick at the skin just above the fly.

“Are you gonna, just,” Seungri began complaining.

Chanyeol ignored him and ripped open the fly with one quick move, hands pulling apart the zipper of jeans, exposing underwear already stained from Seungri’s leaking cock.

“Big boy,” Chanyeol whispered as he rocked back on his heels to watch Seungri grow to his full length, the tip of his head peeking above the band of his boxer-briefs. “Uncut,” Chanyeol admired appreciatively. He loved when they were uncut.

He pulled down the band of Seungri’s underwear to expose just the head, base still sheathed in the barest strip of foreskin. He tongued it, slipping his tongue along the seam. Seungri bucked and arched into his mouth. “Fuuuuuk,” he hissed.

Oh this was going to be good. Chanyeol gripped Seungri by the hips, pinning him down, keeping him from thrusting. Loosening his jaw and relaxing he fastened his lips around the base of Seungri’s head and froze. Looking up, he met Seungri’s eyes. He stared as slowly, impossibly slowly, he lowered himself down, allowing his tongue to stroke and his lips to stretch as he swallowed Seungri down to the base.

“Mother-fucking-” Seungri gasped but then was rendered speechless and Chanyeol began to swallow and suck, cheeks and throat constricting around Seungri’s thick girth. Seungri’s hands went to the back of Chanyeol’s head, trying to take control, do something. Instantly Chanyeol broke off, shaking off Seungri’s hands and resting back on his heels.

“What?” Seungri sat up, alarmed.

Chanyeol grinned coyly. “None of that,” he said and he slid his palm over Seungri’s standing cock, slick and wet with spit and precum. He dragged his palm up and down, stroking the underside of Seungri’s cock. “You like that?” Chanyeol asked.

Seungri whined and sank back onto the bed. “Fuck, yes.”

“Oh, I’m gonna make this so good,” Chanyeol said, mostly to himself. Honestly, breaking off of Seungri had been torture. The man tasted delicious and his girth - Chanyeol gave up teasing and latched on, sealing his lips halfway around Seungri’s shaft, tongue flicking madly as he hollowed his cheeks. Seungri threw his head back, his upper torso bouncing on the bed and forcing his cock further down Chanyeol’s throat. Chanyeol hummed happily, loudly, around it and Seungri bucked up again. And Chanyeol did nothing to stop him, tonguing at the underside of his cock and sucking harder. He pulled back for a moment to fondle at Seungri’s balls, licking sloppily down his cock to suck each one into his mouth.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Seungri chanted above him and Chanyeol knew he wouldn’t last much longer. He smirked to himself as he pulled off Seungri’s balls. He licked down, and pushed his index finger hard against Seungri’s perineum and his own cock twitched at the high pitched whine Seungri let out above him.

Chanyeol’s mouth sealed around Seungri’s fluttering hole, his finger still pressing against his perineum. Seungri screamed, and tried to grab at his cock but Chanyeol batted his hands away. His tongue flickered against Seungri’s rim and Chanyeol wrapped his own hot hand around Seungri’s cock, stroking it tight, hard and fast. Seungri’s noises were loud, too loud for crew quarters but Chanyeol reveled in them, because he knew everyone would hear how good he was getting Seungri off. His Sir was going to be so proud.

Chanyeol’s own cock was dripping wet, pressing against the cock cage, so painfully he almost thought about taking it off. But it would be worth, so worth it if he didn’t.

He pulled away from Seungri’s asshole, his chin dripping with precum and spit and licked a long hot line up Seungri’s ass, to his cock again. He swallowed it down, working his throat around it once, twice and then Seungri was coming, hot and wet down Chanyeol’s throat. Chanyeol moaned as Seungri did, though not as loudly or as high pitched and then pulled off, letting the last few drops of cum splatter against his lips.

Chanyeol pulled away, letting his hand milk the last little bit of cum out of Seungri’s cock, before Seungri was pushing his hands away. Chanyeol took one last swipe from around the head and stuck his tongue out showing Seungri what he had in his mouth.

Seungri moaned, his hair sweaty and matted to his face. “Shit, how are you so hot like that?”

Chanyeol grinned, swallowing Seungri’s salty load and licking his lips. “Practice.”

Seungri took several heaving breaths, his pecs shining with sweat and if Chanyeol wasn’t so close to coming himself, cock cage be damned, he’d latch his mouth to a nipple and rut against Seungri’s thigh till he came. As it was, he had a date with a cold shower.

“You want me to-” he gestured at Chanyeol’s pants, bulge hindered somewhat by the cock cage- “get that for you?”

Chanyeol smiled, crawling up the bed and giving Seungri a wet kiss. “Thanks, but, I’m saving it.” he said lowly.

Seungri flopped his head back, grimacing a little at the taste of his own spunk. “You are one kinky bastard.”

Chanyeol smirked, wiping the remnants of Seungri’s cum on his shirt and straightening up his pants so his bulge (and cage) weren’t quite so visible. “I know.”


End file.
